Affair
by mdchica83
Summary: Felicity is married and Oliver is a temptation she can't resist.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story came to me awhile ago. It's something I've been working on and finally finished. I in no way condone cheating, but this would not leave my head. It's just a little one shot. Please let me know what you think :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Arrow does not belong to me**

* * *

If she walked into that hotel and used the keycard he left for her, everything would change. Felicity Smoak-Watson sat in her car across the street from one of the most luxurious hotels in Starling City. Inside that hotel was her kryptonite.

Oliver Queen. A man she dated long ago when he was still Ollie. A man she knew before her husband. A man she was contemplating having an affair with.

She rested her head on the steering wheel and debated with herself once again. When she walked into Queen Consolidated three months ago for a meeting with the head of their Applied Sciences department, she hadn't anticipated running into her ex-boyfriend. Really, she shouldn't of been surprised. His name was on the building. He was the CEO. Nevertheless, when she literally ran into a mountain of muscle and looked up to see him standing over her, she was shocked. Even more shocked that he remembered her. When he smiled at her and helped her off the floor, she felt a flutter in her belly.

Now that flutter was a raging inferno of lust and love. Yes love! The love was what was causing her the most conflict. She was married! She and her husband, Jason, were going through a tough time, but she loved him. At least she thought she did. When she married him four years ago, she believed they were meant to be forever. Then she found women's underwear in his car two months ago. They weren't hers. Instead of confronting him, she went out for drinks with Oliver.

Now here she was, outside a hotel, more than ready to use the keycard. Making up her mind, she turned off her car, grabbed her purse and exited the car. She quickly made her way across the street and into the lobby of the hotel. Her heart was racing and there was a slight tremble in her hands. Despite her obvious nerves, she knew in that moment, she was making the right decision. She and Oliver were going to have sex.

He booked them the penthouse suite on the top floor. She quickly entered the elevator with a few other guests and pushed the button for the suite. She really hoped he had a bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket. Even though she was sure of her decision, she was still very nervous. Jason was the only man she'd been with for the past six years. The last time they slept together was five months ago, she was startled to realize. Now she was going to sleep with one of the sexiest men she had ever met in her life.

The elevator finally dinged for her floor. Exiting, she headed to the right and paused in front of the door for the suite. Taking a calming breath, she slipped the key card into the door and pushed it open. She shut the door behind her and walked into the suite.

Her eyes widened in surprise. This was definitely beyond her pay grade. It was incredibly luxurious and reminded her of an Italian villa. The colors were warm and rustic, the lighting was soft and the furniture appeared solid. She couldn't believe he booked this suite for them for only one night.

She was so caught up in gaping at the space that she didn't notice Oliver standing before her.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come," he said.

Felicity jumped. "Oh my gosh Oliver. Please walk a little louder. You're like a cat sometimes."

Like a cat, a stealthy jungle cat, he walked towards her. There was no mistaking his intent. He was looking at her like she was his favorite buffet. She licked her lips nervously and ran a hand through her hair.

"So uh...yeah," she said. "I'm here. You're here. We're both here."

Oliver stopped in front of her and held her gaze. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"Thank God," he muttered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Felicity's purse dropped to the floor as her arms came up to wrap around his neck. He pulled her tightly to his chest as their kiss grew more heated and frantic.

The build up over the past couple of months had been torturous. He always wore a perfectly tailored suit. She would find herself daydreaming about how broad his shoulders are and how tight his ass is. Now she would see him without the clothes on. It was exhilarating.

Oliver began trailing kisses down her neck and up to her ear. She held on to the back of his neck and let her head roll back. Soft moans tumbled from her mouth and sparks of lightning rushed through her body. Everything he was doing felt so good. Better than her husband.

Felicity clenched his shoulders when his hands trailed down her sides before gripping the edge of the dress she was wearing. He slowly slid it up until he had it over her head and on the floor of the entryway. His mouth returned to hers, kissing her slow and deep as his hands trailed up and down her back. Shivers of pleasure pulsed through her body at each pass of his hands.

Oliver backed her up until she hit the wall. She hooked a leg around his waist and pulled him close. She didn't want any space between them. They both groaned as their pelvises connected and she began a slow grind against his erection. The catch in his breath spurred her on. She rolled her hips against him and was rewarded with a pleasurable bite on her neck. Her hands carded through his short hair as the pleasure of his bite and erection overwhelmed her senses. Tendrils of pleasure shot through her body to her center.

Allowing her hands to move from his shoulders, she trailed her hands past his magnificent chest and defined abs. She stopped when her hand came into contact with his belt buckle. Tearing her lips from his, she took a moment to look into his eyes.

The desire was there of course. But she also saw wonder, nervousness and something she wasn't ready to see. She may admit to herself she loves him, but she wasn't ready to know he loved her too.

Instead of dwelling on such a nerve-wracking thought, she focused on what they were doing now.

"This belt has to go," she told him, tugging on his belt buckle.

He leaned down and licked up her neck until his lips were at her ear. "Take it off," he whispered in her ear. His lips ghosted along her ear, back to her neck, before returning to her lips. She quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Her hand dived into his pants and stroked his erection. Oliver let out a hiss at the feel of her hand gripping him. He lost his focus when her thumb brushed over the tip of his cock.

"Fuck Felicity," he groaned into her neck.

He heard the amusement in her voice as she asked, "You like that?"

"I do," he gasped. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to come."

"We can't have that now can we?" She paused for a moment before continuing, "I want you to be inside me when you come."

A tremble went through Oliver's body at the image her words painted. He had imagined this moment for a long time. Everytime he caught a whiff of her perfume, heard her laugh, saw the way those skirts hugged her curves, he craved her even more. A part of him knew it was wrong to want a married woman, but he couldn't help himself. Back in high school, when they dated, he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her. Though they never made it all the way before their differences got in the way. But he always remembered her passion.

More than ready to finally make love to her, Oliver ripped her pretty (delicate) panties off. He tore open the condom and slid it over his aching erection. He hiked her other leg up to wrap around his waist. Their gazes connected and held as he slowly slid into her. They both groaned once he was fully seated in her. He paused for a moment to memorize this moment. He wanted nothing more than to take her until they were both screaming each other's names. But more than that, he wanted to imprint himself on her so deeply, she'd never forget him.

Felicity wrapped her arms around him and pushed herself closer to his body. Every point where they touched felt like a shock of electricity. Her entire body was abuzz with pleasure and delight at being so close to Oliver. Finally, it seemed to say. She was finally in his arms and he was looking at her like she was something precious.

Brushing her lips against his, she breathlessly told him, "Make love to me."

He needed no further commands. Eyes still locked with hers, he began making love to her. With the first snap of his hips and her breathy moan in his ear, his control snapped. As much as he wanted to take his time and draw out her pleasure, for the first, he wanted her screaming now. His grip moved to her ass as he hoisted her further up the wall and began pounding away into her wet heat. Felicity's head thumped back against the wall as her body moved to the rhythm he set. Her fingers dug into his shoulders when he found a particular spot that sent fire through her veins. Her moans quickly turned to cries of pleasure as her focus became how good he felt inside of her.

"Yes," she moaned. "Right there."

Oliver bit her shoulder when she tightened around him as her orgasm drew near. He soothed the bite with his tongue before leaning down and latching onto her hardened nipple. Felicity gripped his head and held him close. Her mouth dropped open but no sound came out as the pleasure she felt finally spilled over into blinding ecstasy. Ripples of pleasure went from the tips of her toes to spread through her entire body. Her hips moved wildly against his. His rhythm lost its steady pace as he chased his own release. Felicity nipped his earlobe and squeezed her inner muscles around him until a broken cry tumbled from his lips. She felt his hands tighten on her waist before he thrust into her two more times and stilled. She wrapped herself around him as he pulsed inside her.

"Fuck," Oliver groaned into the curve of her neck. He held her tightly as his body shook with pleasure. A second orgasm tore through Felicity at the feel of him throbbing inside of her. Every part of her pulsed with contentment.

All that could be heard through their suite was heavy breathing. The food he ordered, the covers he pulled back from the bed and hot tub he started remained untouched. Months of want exploded the moment she stepped through that door. He wasn't surprised they didn't make it past the entryway.

Their breaths settled and bodies cooled after a couple of minutes and Felicity allowed her legs to slide from his waist to the floor. Once her feet touched the floor, she let out a light chuckle. "That was amazing."

Oliver smiled down at her and pressed a hot kiss to her lips. "More than amazing."

She just smiled back at him in turn and stepped out of his embrace. She was very naked and had just cheated on her husband. Looking down at the ring on her finger, she found that she didn't feel any guilt. She thought she might feel a twinge of guilt. But there was nothing. The only emotion she felt was joy. Looking back, she caught Oliver admiring her nakedness. It went against her vows, and her own sense of right, but she couldn't regret this night with him. In her heart, she knew she'd never be as free as she felt when in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had part 2 of this story sitting on my computer for awhile. It's a glimpse into Oliver and Felicity's romance as teens. There's no smut here. Thank you for your reviews and favorites! I hope you enjoy.**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

A wedding ring was suppose to symbolize the unending love between two people who pledge their love before God and family. Felicity had started to view it as a chain that needed to be broken. After her night with Oliver, she hired a divorce attorney and kicked her husband out of their condo. He tried to deny his own affair, but after she threw the panties in his face, he packed his bags and left. Now it was six months later, and she was finally able to sign her divorce papers. She thought maybe she would feel some remorse. Instead, she was exhilarated. After today, she would no longer be Felicity Smoak-Watson, but instead, Felicity Smoak.

The same Felicity Smoak who fell for Oliver Queen so many years ago.

* * *

**Some Unnamed Years Ago**

She was felled by mischievous blue eyes. Sixteen year old Felicity Smoak was not known for being sidetracked by a pair of pretty eyes. She was more likely to lose time writing code. However, on a Fall day at Starling Prep, she looked up into a pair of blue eyes and felt her world change. She was on her butt, on the floor, red faced and gazing at the hottest guy she'd ever seen in her life. Her books were sprawled around her and her hair was falling out of its ponytail. Despite all of this, she couldn't get her brain to function and command her body to get off the floor. She was just sitting there, gaping at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned that she may have hit her head. He held his hand out, hoping she'd take it. "Do you need the nurse?"

She finally found her voice! "I'm...I'm fine," she stammered, taking his offered hand. "I didn't see you there."

He hauled her up and smiled down at her. Whoa he was tall. Like really tall and hot. Really hot with blue eyes. Blue eyes that she felt she could fall into.

"Oliver Queen," he said.

"Felicity...Felicity Smoak," she replied. She could feel her cheeks warming as his gaze focused on her.

He bent down and gathered her books and papers. "I'm sorry for running into you like that."

"I wasn't paying attention," she assured him. "I'm fine."

He bit his bottom lip as a devilish light entered his eyes. "Yes you are fine."

Felicity's eyes widened at his words. Then she burst out laughing, unable to stop herself. That was such a cliche line. "Do you use that line on all girls, or am I just special?"

His cheeks were a bit ruddy from embarrassment. Girls tended to swoon when he threw a line at them, not laugh. He had seen the amazed look on her face when she looked up at him. He found the faint blush that rose to her cheeks attractive.

Running a hand through his hair, he gave her a sheepish grin. "The lines usually work."

Taking her books from his hand, she gave him a wink and told him, "Try not saying a line next time."

For the first time since he started liking girls, one walked away from him, though with a definite sway to her hips.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

He'd never worked so hard to get a date. For two months, Oliver chased after Felicity, asking her out. He bought her flowers and chocolates, but soon learned she didn't fall for the usual. He talked with her and learned she had a love of movies, tv and computers. The way she lit up when she talked about computers and the future of technology was mesmerizing. The passion in her eyes turned him on like nothing else ever had. He finally realized what to buy her. He went to a pawn shop, which was an experience in itself, and bought her an old computer. You would of thought he had given her a diamond ring with the way she lit up after he gave it to her.

After giving her the computer to demolish and put back together, she agreed to go to the movies with him. He'd never been so nervous in his life. Usually, he was calm and knew how the night was going to end. He was sixteen, good looking and rich. All the girls he dated always offered to sleep with him the first night.

Felicity was different. He actually liked her. She called him out on his bullshit from day one. She didn't expect flowers or jewelry. And she made him smile. He also knew she wasn't going to give him a hand job while they watched the movie. Despite how attracted he was to her, he wanted to go slow with her. She was innocent and real with him.

When he picked her up at her apartment, he was greeted at the door by an older, more flashy, version of Felicity. Her mother.

"Well if it isn't a Queen at my door," she said, a smirk on her face. "Come in. Felicity will be out in a minute."

Oliver followed her inside. Once the door shut behind him, he took a moment to look around him. He was in living room, which was dominated by a red l-shaped sofa. Copies of famous paintings adorned the walls and a scuffed up coffee table rested on a multi-colored rug. The room wasn't large but felt like a home. Honestly, the living room was the same size as a guest bath at the Queen mansion. He was looking at the artwork when Felicity entered the living room.

"Oliver," she said.

He turned, eager to see her. She looked beautiful. Her hair, which he had only seen in a ponytail, was down, resting just past her shoulders. She wore makeup. Her lips were painted a deep and distracting red. She was dressed in a red summer dress that ended just above her knees. He was speechless.

Felicity grew concerned at his silence. Her mother told her red was a great choice for a dress. She wasn't use to dressing up but felt she looked pretty when she looked in the mirror. Did he not like it? Was the dress too red? Was this whole date a joke?

"You look beautiful," he told her, easing her rising fears. A blush rose to her cheeks at the admiration in his eyes. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," she told him, eyes shining with pure joy.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Walking down the hallway hand in hand was still surreal to her. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak caused a stir throughout the school when they went public with their relationship. He was rich. She was poor. He loved to party. She quoted Star Trek. No one understood why they were together. More than a few girls tried to persuade him to stray. For once, he didn't feel tempted.

"Focus," Felicity teased Oliver as she helped him with his calculus homework. Despite his many pleadings, she refused to actually do the work for him.

He ran his hand up the side of her smooth leg. "How am I suppose to focus when you're wearing a skirt like this?"

Felicity knew how he would react the moment she put the skirt on that evening. Her mother took her shopping the previous weekend and bought her what she called date clothes. The white tennis skirt was one of those items. She didn't normally wear short skirts, or short anything, but couldn't resist showing off to Oliver. When he opened the front door of the Queen mansion and saw her, he knew he was in trouble.

It was late Spring, just few weeks shy of Summer vacation. Her legs were already tanned and looked so long in that skirt. He wanted to ditch his calculus book and focus on feeling her legs wrapped around his waist. But she wouldn't let him, even though she didn't remove his hand when it settled on her thigh. While she explained the different formulas, he plotted how to get his hands up her skirt.

Six months of dating, and the most they had done was heavy petting. His hard-on felt constant most days. Most nights he jerked off to thoughts of her breathy moans in his ear.

Leaning forward on his bed, she whispered into his ear, "Finish and I'll let you find out what I'm wearing underneath this skirt." She leaned away from him, an impish grin on her face. Oliver groaned, but was now determined to finish his homework.

Twenty minutes later, he was done. He slammed his book shut, shoved his notebook into his book bag and shoved it all onto the floor. He plucked Felicity off his bed and into his lap. She yelped and braced herself on his chest.

"Oliver!"

"I'm done," he told her. His hands ran up her legs, stopping at her hips, not wanting to push her too far.

She reached up and took her hair out of its ponytail. She shook her head and her hair settled around her shoulders. "That was quick."

He pressed a kiss to her jawline. "I have an excellent tutor who gives me great motivation."

Felicity pressed her forehead to his and took in a shuddering breath. She wanted more with him. Though not all the way more. Just the next step in the physical part of their relationship. He'd been so patient with her. During the six months they had been dating, she hadn't felt pressure to have sex wit him. She was discovering, even though she wasn't ready for sex, she was ready for more than a few caresses and major make out sessions.

"Touch me," she whispered.

Oliver froze. Her whispered words shot straight to his groin, making him harder than he already was. "Felicity…"

"I want you to touch me," she assured him. "Just touch."

He leans back from her embrace and looks into her eyes. There wasn't any hesitancy in her gaze. She really wanted him to touch her.

"Okay," was all he could manage to say before his hand traveled further up her skirt than it had ever gone before.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Her heart felt shattered. Felicity sat in her room, listening to songs about heartbreak and love gone wrong. She and Oliver broke up earlier that day. Two weeks after saying I love you to each other for the first time, they were over with. He didn't cheat. She didn't fall out of love with him. They had a stupid fight about her being his date at a charity event hosted by his parents. She didn't want to go. She wouldn't have felt comfortable around all that glitz and glamour. Plus, she didn't have anything to wear. He told her he would buy her a dress. She told him she didn't want him buying her a dress like she was a charity case. Those words then escalated into a screaming match between them.

Now they were done and she wasn't sure if the pieces of her heart would ever heal.

* * *

**Present Day**

Felicity wasn't sure if her heart ever healed from that break-up. At sixteen, she fell in love with Oliver Queen and never fell out of love with him. He'd been her first real boyfriend, the first guy to really understand her, the first to more than kiss her and the first I love you. When she married her husband, she thought, finally she was over him. But then she saw those blue eyes again and felt the spark shoot through her body when they shook hands and knew; knew what they had as teens never went away.

Oliver came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Everything okay?"

She sighed and leaned back into his embrace. "Yes. Just remembering how much I've always loved you."


End file.
